No MaS qUe AsCo
by Lucia3
Summary: Te has dado cuenta deque lo que uno cree que haría en determinado momento no siempre es lo que uno en verdad hace cuando ese momento llega?Me preguntas a mí?Estas hablando con la persona que trató de destruir el diario de Voldemort por medio de un inodoro
1. Default Chapter

**N/A: **subo este fic de nuevo, porque decidí mejorarlo, y como me gustó mas como quedó ahora, quise compartirlo como ustedes.

**La muerte no daña a quien se lleva, daña a quienes deja (Autor: Yo)**

_Ya no sé ni como partió, ni como sucedió y soy conciente de que suena repetido, pero no por eso dejo de preguntármelo._

_Al principio lo vi como curiosidad. Me suele pasar que hay personas las cuales me dan curiosidad. Curiosidad por saber como son, lo que piensan o porque actúan como lo hacen. _

_Sé que suena a como si estudiara a las personas, pero en el fondo es solo curiosidad. Por que si no puedo entenderme a mi misma por lo menos puedo intentarlo con los demás y asi conocerme aunque sea un poco a través de los ojos del resto._

_Pero con él me esta pasando algo distinto y muy diferente a lo que me paso con Harry en su tiempo. _

_Con Harry era mas que nada admiración y vaya que si lo llegué a admirar. Lo encontraba tan valiente y fuerte al enfrentarse a todo lo que sólo él puede afrontar y nadie más. _

_Si, lo reconozco, llegué a obsesionarme con él y el hecho de no tener a nadie con quien me animara a hablarlo lo llevó al extremo. Esto hiso que me convenciera a mi misma de que en verdad lo amaba. _

_En cierta forma él era en lo que yo me quería convertir. Alguien apreciada y admirada por todos. Y de esta manera al fin poder sentirme especial y no simplemente como alguien mas a la que todos van a olvidar eventualmente._

_No se como explicarlo, ¿nunca han sentido que si no fuera por esas especificas personas su vida, ustedes no valdrían nada? _

_Que si ellos no estuvieran ¿ daría lo mismo si murieran mañana porque nadie lo notaría? Y aún más ¿sería algo que nadie lamentaría? _

_Cuando digo ellos, me refiero a mi familia, pero no solo mi familia de sangre. Es decir, mis padres, mis hermanos y Luna. Aunque ni siquiera con ellos siento que encajo. Que ironico ¿ no? Ni siquiera por mis seres queridos me siento querida. Aún con mis seres queridos me siento desplazada e incomprendida, sola, simplemente contemplando las facultades, virtudes y dones de ellos. Lo que recalca aún mas la ausencia de estos en mi. Pero, a pesar de todo esto, hay alguien mas fuera de ellos notaría mi ausencia con dolor? _

_Harry ya es inmortal, nadie nunca lo olvidará. _

_Siempre he considerado que la muerte no es el fin, no es la ausencia del latir de un corazón, sino el olvido. Mientras haya alguien que te recuerde o que te mencione seguirás existiendo y Harry seguirá existiendo como lo han hecho Leonardo da Vinci o Mozart, ya que son personas ecepcionales que siempre serán recordadas. A diferencia de mí._

_Pero con él, el primer él de este texto, no es admiración ni simple curiosidad. En un principio pensé en simple atracción física, ya que es una de las personas más hermosa (fisicamente) que he conocido, pero ahora me doy cuenta que si fuera sólo por eso no se me revolvería el estomago al verlo. Ni me darían nauseas cada vez que recuerdo la mirada de asco que pone cada vez que me cruzo en su camino. _

_Es decir, yo sé que no soy hermosa, ni popular, ni sociable. Pero ¿soy acaso tan asquerosamente patética como para ser merecedora de esas miradas? _

_Preferiría mil veces la indeferencia y la ignorancia por parte de él que esas miradas de repugnancia cada vez que choco con esos ojos grises. _

_También es cierto que no soy la única a la que desprecia, pero a nadie más mira con tanto asco. Ni siquiera a Ron o Harry. Por venir de él, esa mirada me lastima, por que esa mirada esta dirigida a mí y especialmente a mí._

_Pero tampoco puedo evitar sentir que con su sola presencia me pongo nerviosa. Aunque trate de parecer tranquila, no puedo evitar el pensar que es tanto mi nerviosismo y las sensaciones que me abarcan que a un kilómetro de distancia se nota. Así como tampoco puedo evitar el hecho que no logro odiarlo. Ni dejar de tener la necesidad de saber lo que esconde tras esos fríos ojos en los que en el fondo, luego del asco, aparece la soledad. Soledad con la que me siento identificada. _

_Pero ¿cómo puede ser que, siendo él el chico más popular de Hogwarts, se sienta solo e incomprendido? _

_Es ridículo pensar eso._

_Solo estoy segura de la desesperación que me inunda al sentirme impotente. Impotente de no poder acercármele, impotente de no saber que le ocurre, impotente de no ser capaz de saber lo que piensa o lo que siente. _

_Sólo me queda acostumbrarme a eso. Sé que no puedo evitarlo, ya que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiarlo. Sólo me queda superarlo y lo peor es que lo sé, soy conciente de ello. Pero a pesar de eso no puedo lograrlo._

_No es fácil olvidar algo que no está terminado o en mi caso ni siquiera empezado. Y sé que suena patético, pero lo mas cerca que puedo estar de que me mire con algo más que asco es en mi imaginación. Pero aún así siento como me voy ahogando al no poder hacer nada por parar lo que siento._

_Yo no conozco lo que es el amor correspondido mas hayá de canciones, cuentos o imágenes, por lo que tampoco puedo estar segura si lo que ciento es amor o sólo otra obsesión más. Otra obseción con la que sólo conseguiré dañarme y encerrarme aún más en mi. _

_Dejándome simplemente ahogada en mi soledad, sin que nadie me pueda ayudar. A la larga, por lo único que no considero la muerte como una opción, es para no lastimar a los que quiero._

_A pesar de sa justificación para mi existencia me sigo sientiendo invisible. Simplemente presente para ocupar un lugar en la línea del tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo sin afectar en nada a su transcurso. Termnino sólo sintiendo que todo pasa a mi alrededor, tan rápido que me marea y confunde y sin poder yo nunca poder formar parte de ello._

_Como me gustaría aunque sea liberar un poco lo que siento diciéndole a Malfoy lo que siento por él. Pero eso no es posible. Sólo me queda levantarme con un hueco en mi alma de lo que nunca podrá ser y seguir adelante, pero siempre con este episodio inconcluso en mi ser. Obligándome a vagar cual fantasma, sin motivo de ser y con un pendiente imposible de resolver_.

Debe de habel leído esa bendita hoja mas de mil veces. Y por si fuera deficil de creer, las marcas en la misma probaría de las veces que ha sido guardada y abierta. Todad las noches analizando su contenido una y otra vez. Pero ahora no era el momento de seguir analizando, ya que sus "amigos" lo están esperando para entrenar Quiditch. Guardó ese simple pedazo de papel como si fuera lo mas preciado del mundo donde siempre lo guardaba, en una caja que lo protegía con candados y conjuros. Pero se hace tarde y es hora de ponerse la máscara nuevamente, la máscara conocida como Draco Malfoy.

N/A: Wow, es serio que me puse densa con este fic, pero bueno, es así como me imagino a Ginny, porque siempre muestran felices a todos, pero a ella siempre la pasan por encima por lo que siempre me la imagino un poco fuera de todo pero con una tormenta interna, este es un one-shot así que no esperen continuación aunque de aquí surgen muchas ideas, pero mejor lo dejo así, aun tengo fics pendientes, ojala les guste y me encantaría sabes que piensan de el, asi que sin nada mas que decir, chaus.


	2. Fósforos, piedra y papel

Bueno, seguramente tendrán muchas dudas sobre la hoja de papel que tiene Draco, o como la consiguió, o porque la está guardando. Para entender todo eso, o por lo menos la mayoría, es mejor empezar por... el inicio.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Ginny no es una chica muy sociable. Y Draco por su parte también tiene su uno que otro secreto.

Siempre he sido de la opinión que la gente puede, hasta cierto punto, ocultar como son de verdad, pero me resulta imposible pensar que no haya algo de cierto en la manera en la que las personas se presentan ante los demás.

Seguro que ahora si que no me entienden nada. Mejor empecemos como la mayoría de las historias empiezan.

Todo empezó... bueno no es tampoco que haya empezado en ese punto, digamos que todo empezó a descubrirse y conectarse una noche de verano. Era una noche cálida, similar a una en la cual los personajes de Shakespeare, Hermia y Lysandro, decidieron fugarse para conservar su amor. No que ellos tengan algo que ver con esta historia.

Las estrellas brillaban cubriendo un cielo azul oscuro, casi negro. La falta de luna mostraba el pasto, cerca del lago, con tonos grisáceos y destellos de verde esmeralda. En medio del pasto mecido por el viento, había una figura acostada de espaldas en el suelo contemplando el hermoso paisaje que presentaban las estrellas.

Sabía que debería estar haciendo su tarea de astronomía, pero a pesar de todo el conocimiento adquirido sobre las estrellas, no podía dejar de sentir que ahí había algo mas que planetas y astros. Debía de haber algo que las conectara a todas, algo que no podía ser estudiado, ni descrito con palabras.

A diferencia de muchas personas que no les agradan las cosas que están fuera de su control, o les asusta lo desconocido, esta persona sentía seguridad ante este prospecto. Que haya algo tan grande y poderoso que nadie pueda entender ni utilizar, ya sea para bien o para mal. Algo que nunca podría ser poseído. Algo que nunca podría ser usado en su contra. Algo seguro en lo cual se podía confiar, sin riesgo a traiciones.

La sensación de sus cortos cabellos al rozar con su mejilla, sacó a esta persona de sus ensueños. Debía terminar su tarea si quería entregarla mañana. Cambió de posición, cosa que quedara de guata acostada sobre el pasto y así poder escribir, finalmente, su tarea en una hoja de papel.

Bueno, mientras nuestro personaje, espero que no les importe que lo comparta, (aunque en realidad no es mío para compartirlo), termina su tarea, sería bueno explicar porque se encuentra fuera del castillo para hacer su tarea y no en la torre de astronomía.

En verdad no es nada del otro mundo, es sólo que en la torre de astronomía hay, en esta noche, muchos estudiantes. En realidad, casi todos los estudiantes de astrología de Hogwarts que necesitan terminar su tarea.

No piensen que la están haciendo el día antes, porque están esperando hasta el último minuto para hacer las tareas. Es simplemente porque es noche sin luna y, como seguramente ya sabrán, las noches sin luna son las mejores noches para contemplar las estrellas.

Y bueno la otra razón, no menor, por la que nuestro personaje prefiere el exterior del castillo, es porque después del toque de queda la torre de astronomía es el lugar predilecto para parejas, o parejas no oficiales, o amigos con beneficios, o enemigos con beneficios, etc, donde pueden besarse, y otras cosas, sin interrupciones.

Porque, admitámoslo, un lugar como Hogwarts no se caracteriza por dar privasidad a los alumnos. Esta claro que hay alumnos más hábiles, que son capaces de encontrar un escondite para sus actividades, pero a la mayoría sólo les queda aprovechar esos preciados segundos, de por sí bastantes escasos, de privasidad en un lugar poco concurrido.

La tarea ya está terminada, y al ser una noche cálida, decide quedarse un poco más, aún cuando faltan pocos minutos para el toque de queda.

Se subió la capucha, no vayan a reconocer quien es por culpa de su característico tono de cabello. Sacó otra hoja de papel y unos fósforos.

Para quienes no han tomado estudios sobre los Muggels, los fósforos son unos palitos de madera con pólvora adherida a un extremo. Y la pólvora es un polvo que, con un poco de fricción, se prende en fuego.

Seguramente se estarán imaginando que este personaje es una clase de pirómano, pero eso no podría estar mas lejos del motivo de los fósforos.

Prendió uno, y luego de un par de segundos lo apagó. Tal vez ahora sí ya no entiendan nada, pero permitanme explicarles. Los Muggles, en especial los artistas, usan carbón en barillas para dibujar, a lo que llaman carboncillos. Así como las plumas, pero estos permiten variar los trazos de gruesos a delgados, de claros a oscuros. Yo considero que es algo bastante ingenioso.

Ahora deben estar pensando, "claro, pero un fosforo no es un carboncillo, o como quiera que se llamen". Y tienen toda la razón, lo que pasa es que a nuestro personaje le resulta muy dificil comprar carboncillos. Seguro ahora si que los confundí. Soy consciente que si comprar carboncillos es complicado, por ser un elemento muggle y ser difícil de conseguir, comprar fósforos tiene la mísma dificultad.

El asunto es que hacer fósforos es muy sencillo, ya que la polvora es un elemento usado en algunas posiones, como la que se usa para el resfrío. Por lo que nuestro personaje simplemente consigue palillos, cualquier rama sirve, y le pega, con magia, pólvora en un extremo y voalá, se tiene un fósforo.

Sé que no he explicado porque un fósforo puede reemplazar a un carboncillo. Es muy simple, madera + fuego madera quemada carbón en varilla carboncillo.

Pero bueno, suficientes explicaciones. La razón por la que nuestro personaje se toma todas estas molestias, como "tomar prestada" pólvora de nuestro querido profesor de pociones, es porque tiene una gran afición por el arte y ultimamente ha estado experimentando con arte muggle.

En eso estaba cuando una muy... emm... especial Luna Lovenwood aparece girando. Y no me refiero ha girar como cuando uno extiende los brazos y comienza a dar vueltar, me refiero a cuando la cabeza de cierta rubia sube y baja, girando como una rueda. Y para darle mas efecto a la escena, la seguían papeles flotando detrás de ella. Tan pasmado estaba nuestro personaje ante esta escena que el fósforo-carboncillo quedó suspendido en el aire, a mitad de camino de hacer contacto con el papel.

Y tan rápido como pasó, Luna desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche.

Luego de unos segundos nuestro personaje niega con la cabeza y vuelve a su dibujo. A no más de 10 centímentros de este se escucha un suspiro. Sentado al lado de él se encuentra una persona la cual esta autora, por lo menos hasta el momento, había ignorado. El suspiro no inmutó a nuestro personaje o al menos el primero no lo hiso.

Se escucha otro suspiro, luego otro y después otro más. Ya por el suspiro numero 10 nuestro personaje si se inmuta, lo que en otras palabras significa que agarró una piedra que se encontraba tranquilamente descansando cerca de su mano izquierda, y que fue lo que hiso con ella? Si, la tiró a la cabeza de la persona que se encontraba suspirando al lado suyo.

Lo siguente que se escuchó no fue un suspiro, afortunadamente para nuestro personaje, sino un grito ahogado de dolor, a lo que nuestro personaje contesta con un tono de irritación en su voz.

-Ya deja de lamentarte por lo que no puedes tener, quieres? Si no quieres sufrir las concecuencias te sugeriría que te quedaras en silencio.

-¿Y que? ¿Ser como tú? ¿Que no se te escucha ni el latido de tu corazón? Espera, tal vez, sólo tal vez, eso es porque no tienes uno ¿no?

-Soy la persona con más corazón que conoces- contestó en un tono desinteresado, simplemente recalcando lo obio.

-Pues la comparación que usas no deja la vara muy alta ¿o sí?

Luego de este pequeño intercambio retornó el silencio. Pequeñas discuciones, como la que acaba de ocurrir, son algo normal entre ambos. No malentiendad, la amistad entre ambos era lo que la mayoría de las veces les mantenía a flote, y este tipo de discuciónes son un intercambio de consejos que claramente son malinterpretado por el resto de la gente.

No habrán transcurrido mas de un par de minutos cuando el silencio fue nuevamente interrumpido, pero esta vez por el ruido de pasos.

Bueno, en realidad, mas que de pasos el ruido podría haber sido atribuído a una estampida. No paso mucho tiempo para que la fuente de este estruendo fuera revelada. Era un estudiante de Hogwarts, obiamente, que vestía el tipicouniforme y se cubría la cabeza con la capucha de su capa mientras escapaba de una bola de luz gres del tamaño de un puño. Nuestros personajes permanecieron en silencio mientras observaban esta ecena, como un público viendo el climax de una obra de teatro o como un publico viendo la pelicula del exorcista cuando la niñita da vuelta la cabeza y vomita verde.

Cuando la bola de luz colisionó con el estudiante hubo unos segundos de silencio total, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Lentamente el cuerpo del estudiante se empezó a llenar de luz, lo cual con el efecto de la capa crea la ilución de ser una lampara. Cuando la luz bajó en intencidad el estudiante comenzo a rodar como, bueno, como una rueda. El movimiento provocó que la capucha se moviera mostrando una larga cabellera roja a ambos expectadores, quienes sólo podían mirar pasmados mientras Ginevra Weasley desaparecía en el bosque. Y alli, en el lugar de la colición, descansaba impasible sobre el pasto la única evidencia del extraño acontecimiento, un trozo de pergamino.


	3. Ulmo y Lágrimas

Generalmente los bosques sirven para todo tipo de situaciones, como escenas de romance, aventuras, peleas con monstruos, para momentos de paz, es decir para todo.

Bueno, tal vez no para todo. Pues verán, hay actividades que es difícil hacer en un bosque y si son las personas NO malpensadas que creo que son, ya habrán adivinado. Lo que es muy difícil hacer en un bosque es rodar y no porque esta sea una actividad para interiores, si es que puede ser considerada una actividad, sino porque es bastante doloroso ir chocando árbol contra árbol. Esto es algo que Ginny y Luna debieron descubrir de la manera difícil.

Es probable que esta no era la dirección que ustedes, queridos lectores, estaban esperando en esta historia y que más que nada siguen leyendo por curiosidad a saber quienes son los dos personajes que siguen sentados bajo el árbol. Lamentablemente para ustedes, eso no es algo importante por el momento, además, tengo que mantener el interés de alguna forma.

Bueno, volviendo con Ginny y Luna, finalmente ambas fueron detenidas por un enorme Ulmo (información sobre este hermoso árbol en www . elbosquechileno . cl/ulmo.html). Por medio de muchos gemidos ambas se levantaron y tambaleándose consiguieron apoyarse en el tronco de dicho árbol.

Mientras intentan recuperarse de los moretones que deben estarse formando bajo su piel, describiré su apariencia física. Claro que la apariencia de una persona nunca define como son en verdad, y las apariencias engañan, etc. Pero estas descripciones son muy importantes para diferenciar a un personaje de otro.

Pero en fin, empecemos con Luna. Si están esperando que Luna con el paso de los años se haya transformado en toda una belleza con una larga cabellera dorada, lamento decepcionarlos. Luna tiene una estatura de aproximadamente 1, 60 con cabello rubio, más rubio ceniza que rubio dorado, y a pesar de tener el pelo liso, este siempre se ve desordenado. Ni idea como alguien con el pelo liso puede tenerlo desordenado, pero quien sabe, tal vez sea magia ¿ no? En cuanto a figura no es ni delgada ni gorda, pero debido a una capa de 2 tallas mayor que la que le correspondería, es difícil precisar con exactitud.

Bien, puede que en este momento estén pensando que más que fea se ve descuidada y que seguro que con algunos cambios puede lucir mucho mejor, pero honestamente no lo sé. Además hay que recordar que por lo general a las personas que son tratadas de locas y molestadas no cuentan con una autoestima muy alta, por lo que mejorar su apariencia no es una de sus prioridades.

Ahora pasemos a Ginevra. Al igual que su amiga, tampoco había florecido en una hermosa mujer a la cual todos admiraban. Esta seguía, en cierta forma, invisible.

Es cierto que había salido con Dean Thomas y Corner, pero lo que pocos sabían es que eso había sido, en el caso de Corner, un favor para causarle celos a su ex y en el caso de Thomas una apuesta. Lamentablemente la apuesta había sido que Thomas debía conseguir pruebas de que Ginny había perdido su virginidad con él. Lamentablemente, en este caso, la historia no termino con Dean enamorándose perdidamente de Ginny, sino que al llegar al plazo de la apuesta un muy afligido Dean decidió pedirle ayuda a Ginny para completarla.

Esto claramente no resultó como Dean esperaba, pero desafortunadamente para Ginny este decidió, como ultimo recurso, falsificar las pruebas. Afortunadamente el tiro Dorado nunca se entero, lo malo es que ellos fueron los únicos en el colegio que permanecieron ignorantes sobre el asunto.

Creo que me desvié un poco del tema, yo estaba describiendo a Ginny, no relatando la serie de eventos desafortunados (me encanta esa película) que llevaron a que ella se viera como se ve. En fin, Ginny es bastante alta, lo que claramente no heredó de su madre, llegando a medir 1, 66, lo cual para la mayoría de las mujeres británicas es bastante alto. Mantiene su cabello corto razonando que si de todas formas no va a ser atractiva para nadie, para que molestarse con tantos cuidados que una larga cabellera requiere.

Al igual que en el caso de Luna, es difícil definir su figura, ya que por claros motivos Ginny sólo posee ropa de segunda mano, de la cual nunca hay de su actual talla, o ropa heredado de sus hermanos, lo que en general significa que fueron de Bill o Charlie y pasaron por todos sus hermanos antes de llegar a ella. Pero como un estimado podría decirse que, al igual que luna, no es ni gorda ni flaca.

Luego de haber recuperado el aliento e inspeccionar los daños Luna se sienta apoyando la espalda contra el Ulmo.

-Luna, ya es pasado el toque de queda, no deberíamos irnos?

-Pero si ya estamos tarde, un poco mas o un poco menos no creo que nos afecte.

-Buen punto- y dicho esto Ginny se sienta al lado de Luna.

Después de unos minutos en silencio mirando sus manos, Luna dice:

-Sabes, quería agradecerte por acompañarte, sé que no fue un paseo muy agradable, pero aprecio mucho que me hayas tratado de ayudar

-Hey, si no nos cuidáramos entre nosotras, no seríamos amigas, eso es lo que los amigos hacen- dijo Ginny tomando las manos de Luna entre las suyas.

Luna reaccionó abrazando a Ginny mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Ginny, por su parte, devolvió su abrazo mientras consolaba a su amiga. Francamente muy pocos sabían lo mucho que las burlas afectaban a Luna. Después de todo uno puede pretender que esta bien hasta cierto punto, pero cosas así siempre marcan y marcan profundo, lo quiera uno o no. La gente mas afortunada puede sobreponerse a los efectos que esto produce, recuperando su autoestima, etc. Pero lo cierto es que las marcas siempre quedan, pero esto no es lo más triste, sino que pocas personas toman esto en consideración al momento de burlarse de otras.

Luego de que Ginny consiguiera calmar a Luna, esta decidió que era el momento de interrumpir el silencio que había reinado hasta el momento.

-Sabes? No es nada en contra tuyo, es sólo que la gente suele preferir el camino más fácil en vez del camino correcto y es por eso por lo que se apegan a lo convencional. Pero piensa, si no fuera por gente valiente que se atreve a romper el molde, entonces no cambiaríamos, no mejoraríamos, no evolucionaríamos. Seríamos siempre los mismos por siempre y para siempre.

-Si, tal vez, pero eso no significa que duela menos.

-lo sé, pero eso es lo que lo hace mucho más valioso, seguir luchando a pesar de las adversidades y no por la falta de ellas.

-Ginny...

-Sí, ya sé, ya me puse filosófica- contestó esta resignada

-No es eso, aunque si te pusiste filosófica, es que hay algo grabado en el árbol.

-No es que este de acuerdo con el daño y la destrucción de la naturaleza, pero, que dice?

_**Inscripción en Cualquier Sepulcro**_

_No arriesgue el mármol temerario_

_Gárrulas transgresiones al todopoder del olvido,_

_Enumerado con prolijidad_

_El nombre, la opinión, los acontecimientos, la patria._

_Tanto abalorio bien adjudicado está a la tiniebla_

_Y el mármol no hable de lo que callan los hombres._

_Lo esencial de la vida fenecida_

_-trémula esperanza,_

_el milagro implacable del dolor y el asombro del goce –_

_siempre perdurará._

_Ciegamente reclama duración el alma arbitraria_

_cuando la tiene asegurada en vidas ajenas,_

_cuando tu mismo eres el reflejo y la réplica_

_de quienes no alcanzaron tu tiempo_

_y otros serán (y son) tu inmortalidad en la tierra._

_En memoria de Dumbledore_

_D y B_

-Wow –dijo Ginny- ¿quien crees que lo habrá escrito?

-No lo sé, pero es hermoso, lo que no entiendo es porque esta escondido en el bosque, porque no ponerlo en la lápida de Dumbledore

-Tal vez porque el que firmó los papeles para eso fue Fudge, ha hecho tantas estupideces...

-Eso sí. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos prueba mañana

Así ambas abandonaron el bosque dejando atrás un árbol, único testigo de la misteriosa inscripción que porta su cuerpo. Inscripción grabada en vida, porque la ausencia de esta es lo que el grabado representa.

El poema tiene por autor en la vida real a Jorge Luis Borges, espero que no le moleste que se lo adjudique a otra persona en este mundo de fantasía.


	4. sobre demiguises, sangre y reproducción

Sé que esta autora no les ha dado ninguna respuesta (por el momento) a las preguntas que ustedes lectores deben de tener. Me gustaría asegurarles que todas y cada una de ellas serán contestadas antes del capítulo número nº.

Debido a que soy fiel creyente de que la honestidad es un elemento importante para toda relación me he prometido no mentirles Retenerles información con el único fin de hacer una mejor historia, si, pero nunca mentirles. Así que para ser totalmente honesta no sé cuando, como, ni donde sus preguntas encontrarán respuesta, si es que lo hacen.

Pero esto no es totalmente responsabilidad mía, ya que también se debe en parte a que esta historia, como toda nueva vida, no tiene una idea clara sobre su propio universo. Y claramente tampoco de los personajes (Pertenecientes a JKR) que habiten en este.

Digamos que como todo infante, ya que no puede ser niño o niña debido a que no tiene género alguno, está en una búsqueda para descubrir sus límites y posibilidades.

Es por esta razón que me disculpo y les pido paciencia en nombre de este nuevo universo, ya que seguramente en más de alguna oportunidad tendrá sus caprichos y tratará de salirse con la suya. E incluso puede que lo logre, pero siempre con la inocencia y bondad innata en todo infante.

Pero en fin, ustedes no están leyendo esto para obtener justificaciones de porque este universo hace lo que hace, o porque puede que haya preguntas sin respuestas, sino para leer sobre un grupo de personajes dentro, y puede que fuera, del colegio Hogwarts de hechicería y magia.

Es uno de esos extraños días en los cuales, a pesar de ser verano, son fríos y con un sol que ilumina, mas no calienta.

El colegio de Hogwarts cuenta con muchas maravillas y comodidades, lamentablemente entre estas no se encuentran cortinas que bloqueen la luz. Esto se debe a que hace algunos años, debido a un ajuste en el presupuesto del colegio, se debió elegir entre renovar las frazadas o cambiar las ya gastadas y delgadas cortinas. Creo que ya sospechan cual fue la decisión tomada.

Es en momentos como éstos en los que estar en Slytherin tiene sus ventajas. Es una desgracia para Ginevra Weasley que este no sea su caso, ya que Gryffindor, al estar ubicado en una torre, sufre todas las mañanas por la decisión de la directiva del colegio.

Es por este motivo que a eso de las 5:00 a.m. Ginevra despierta. Al momento de abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que hay algo que no está bien. Es más que nada un presentimiento de que hay algo fuera de lugar en la habitación. Es entonces cuando ve, justo bajo la ventana, un sobre abierto, con una carta aún dentro. Sobre el sobre hay un solo cabello, largo y rubio. Al abrir la carta Ginevra ve 3 simples palabras. "Vamos en Camino". Es en ese momento en el que sabe, instintivamente, de quien es el cabello encima del sobre y quien fue la persona que abrió y leyó una carta destinada a ella.

Se vistió rápidamente, entró al baño por no más de 5 minutos y salió rápidamente de la habitación para dirigirse a una habitación poco usada en un lugar poco transitado del castillo. En los pasillos no encuentra a nadie, ni siguiera la Sra. Norris, ya que no es normal que los alumnos transiten en el colegio a las 5:30 a.m. Llega al lugar deseado, el cual se encuentra directamente bajo la sala de Estudios Muggle, sólo que varios pisos más abajo. Cierra la puerta al cruzar el umbral y registra la habitación con la mirada. Esta contiene una chimenea, un sofá, 2 sillones, una mesa con 4 sillas, varias repisas llenas de libros, un caldero en una esquina y una puerta en la pared del fondo. Todo decorado en colores tierra y azules. Pero no son todos estos objetos los que llaman su atención, sino un libro sobre la mesa titulado "Criaturas Mágicas: Historias y Secretos"

-Luna, sé que estás aquí, por favor, aparece

La única respuesta a esta petición fue el silencio

-Por favor, sé que tienes miedo, pero también sé que si no estas presente nunca te lo perdonaras

Desde el sillón se escucha la voz de Luna responder.

-Es que no puedo permitir que lo hagas

Ginevra suspira, debatiéndose entre la tranquilidad que le provoca haberla encontrado y la preocupación que las palabras de Luna incitan en ella.

-Luna, tu sabes que eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, pero por favor, entiéndeme. Tengo que hacerlo, además ¿no crees que es un poco hipócrita reprimirme por algo que tu ya hiciste?

-Lo sé, pero es por eso mismo que sé los riesgos que enfrentas. Hay tanto que puede fallar...

Por un momento ninguna respondió, ya que el peligro que Ginevra pretendía enfrentar era innegable. Ginny se sentó en el sillón, y se sentó al lado de donde la voz de Luna había provenido. Fue sólo entonces que Ginny decidió romper el silencio.

-Sabiendo lo que sabes, si pudieras volver en el tiempo y si tuvieras la certeza de que todo saldría mal ¿lo harías de todas maneras?

-Por supuesto que si -responde Luna con voz firme- aún antes del cambio los amaba como mis padres y no podría soportar la idea de que perdieran una parte tan importante de ellos. Las criaturas mágicas gestan la magia para sus hijos desde el inicio de su existencia, por eso la pérdida de un hijo los mata tanto, porque es perder a alguien que han amado toda su vida. En perder parte de su corazón y de su alma

-Si entiendes, entonces ¿porque lo haces tan difícil? –responde Ginny con incredulidad

-Porque tengo miedo y no puedo evitarlo. No puedes pedirme que esté de acuerdo con el riesgo de perder a la única persona que me importa en este lugar –dijo Luna con una voz llenba de tristeza

-Ay, Luna, yo no siento diferente por ti ¿porque crees que hice todo mi esfuerzo porque me adelantaran un año? No sé que haría en este lugar sin ti. Y no creas que no tengo miedo, estoy aterrorizada, pero no puedo dejarlos. No después de todo lo que hicieron por mí. Los amo como a mis padres y si puedo hacer algo para evitarles ese sufrimiento lo haré. Además, sin su ayuda ni siquiera hubiéramos llegado a ser amigas. Por favor, te necesito ahí, necesito tu apoyo. – dijo Ginny suplicante.

-Vas a cambiar

-Lo sé- admitió Ginny- pero acaso ¿no he cambiado ya?

-Tendrás que estar constantemente luchando contra tus instintos, que no serán menos fuertes que los de cualquier criatura de esa especie. Comen carne-dijo Luna seriamente

-Igual que la mayoría de las personas -la mira con mirada suplicante. Le rogaría si supiera que así cambiaría algo, pero con Luna eso no surge efecto alguno.

Lágrimas ruedan por el rostro de Luna mientras su imagen aparece lentamente, pero en su cuerpo y rostro no hay ningún gesto del dolor que el llanto le significa. Es una liberación de lagrimas, como quien acepta lo que esta pasando, sabiendo que ya no puede ser cambiado. Buscando sólo sacar junto a las lagrimas un poco de ese dolor que reside en ella, que está oprimiéndole el corazón.

-Estaré ahí para ti- dice agotada, porque a pesar de cual haya sido el resultado, la batalla interna con la que se había estado enfrentando ha por fin finalizado.

-Gracias- dice Ginny, con una gratitud abrumadora

Ambas se abrasan, pero más que una expresión de cariño es una muestra de dependencia. Una muestra del soporte que necesitan de la otra al mismo tiempo que lo brindan,es algo más que deseado, es necesario.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, Luna rompe el silencio.

-¿Saben lo que pretendes hacer? –pregunta, con una renovada firmeza en la voz de la cual hasta el momento había carecido

-No tienen idea, no creo que vayan a estar muy felices con mi decisión, pero espero que la respeten. –Luego de meditarlo unos segundos Ginny pregunta- ¿Cómo fue contigo?-buscando alguna forma de liberarse de la tensión que pesa en el ambiente, tensión proveniente de la preocupación y ansiedad de lo que está por venir.

Luna, entendiendo esto, responde.

-Como sabes, con mi papá solemos viajar mucho, más que nada en sus búsquedas para su revista

-Creí que las inventaba, o al menos eso me habías contado- pregunta Ginny con honesta curiosidad

-Sí, bueno, inventa algunas, cuando no tiene nada que poner. Él dice que si después de todo la gente no las cree cuando son verdad, no daña mucho cuando alguna no es cierta.

-Tiene su punto en eso, pero bueno, me estabas contando del viaje

-Sí, bien, llegamos a China y empezamos a viajar por el País. Es un lugar hermoso, debieras acompañarnos alguna vez.

-Eso me gustaría, pero primero hay que terminar este año escolar, y seguir vivas

-Sí, muy importante, porque viajar estando muerta no debe ser muy divertido, es decir, no puedes hacer mucho cuando...

-Luna, seguro que estas por profundizar en una idea, que después vas a convertir en tesis y luego en ensayo, cosa que normalmente me encantaría escuchar, pero ¿no estábamos hablando de otra cosa?

-¡Ah!, Verdad, lo siento, me deje llevar. Bueno, estábamos viajando por los lugares más remotos de la China cuando nos encontramos con un campamento.

No sé si te había contado, pero era la época en la que me sentía horrible cuando me molestaban en el colegio y a pesar de mis esfuerzos ya no podía ocultárselo a mi papá.

La tribu que habitaba en el campamento nos recibió muy hospitalariamente, y fue en esa noche cuando no pude más. Uno pensaría que en un viaje, con tantas cosas interesantes para ver sería más fácil distraerme y contenerme. Lamentablemente no funciona así, uno nunca tiene ganas de llorar cuando está solo, sino cuando se está rodeado de gente en la que no se confía o a quienes no quiere preocupar, es decir, en el momento menos apropiado.

Todo pasó de la peor manera, fue como un vómito de palabras que no pude contener y salió todo afuera, en el peor modo posible. Fue lógico, ahora que lo pienso, que mi padre haya empezado a culparse a sí mismo por no haber podido llenar el vacío de mi mamá. y que como el sueño de su vida, el diario, me estaba causando daño con mis compañeros él debía sacrificarse y vivir sin sueños, etc. Como te imaginarás por su parte también fue algo así como un vómito de palabras y por mi parte fue interpretado de la peor manera posible.

Cuando ya estaba durmiendo, salí de la tienda sin pensarlo dos veces y me interné en los bosques cercanos en total oscuridad. Una vez que estaba más tranquila, me di cuenta de mi entorno.

Todo lo que de día era un hermoso paisaje lleno de colores, reflejos de luz, rastros de sombras, frescura y tranquilidad de noche era desprovisto de color. Los árboles que antes me habían parecido tan cálidos y serenos, de noche me parecían siniestros. Los sonidos de la noche me atemorizaron tanto que me olvidé de mi enojo y orgullo, cosa que hace 15 minutos atrás me parecía imposible, y decidí volver.

El problema es que en mi apuro, en ningún momento me preocupé en mirar hacia donde me dirigía, error por el cual estaba pagando en ese mismo minuto. Estaba perdida, de noche, en un lugar desconocido y sin nadie que estuviera buscándome. Comencé a caminar, aterrorizada, por el bosque.

Deben de haber pasado fácil un par de horas, cuando no pude más. No tenía idea de donde estaba y la pelea con mi papá, todo lo que tenía acumulado y más encima estar perdida me drenó emocionalmente.

Por suerte el suelo estaba cubierto de pasto, pero eso fue lo último en lo que fui capaz de pensar antes de acostarme en el suelo y quedarme dormida.

-¿te quedaste dormida? ¿En medio de la nada y sin saber donde estabas?- preguntó Ginny atónita

-Sí pienso ahora en lo que hice, lo encuentro harto estúpido, pero tienes que pensar que estaba sola, agotada, sin esperanza de encontrar el camino de regreso y con la seguridad de que nadie me estaba buscando, no tenía motivo para mantenerme en pie.-explicó Luna tranquilamente, bueno, con esa tranquilidad innata en ella.

-Sí lo pones así, creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que, por lo general, lo que uno cree que haría en determinado momento no siempre es lo que uno en verdad hace cuando ese momento llega?

-¿Me preguntas a mí? Estas hablando con la persona que trató de destruir el diario de Voldemort por medio de un inodoro

-Yo creo que fue algo muy valiente

-Tal vez, dentro de tu lógica es posible que si, pero de que fue estúpido, lo fue.

-Ah- dice luna levantando el dedo índice en el aire- dentro de todo genio debe...

-...haber una cuota de locura y estupidez –terminó Ginny- si, lo sé, pero eso no lo hace menos estúpido. Y además tu me estabas contando algo ¿o no?

-Si, cierto, ahora si que termino de contarte.

-¿Te creo? –dice Ginny con el único propósito de molestarla

-Sí quieres que te cuente, si.

-Bueno, no me dejas con muchas opciones.- porterior a lo que Ginny suspira dramáticamente.

-Pero así es la vida, así que cállate y escúchame, después de todo fuiste tú la que preguntó.

-Bue...- Ginny decide guardar silencio en el último segundo al ver la mirada que Luna le está dando. Algo así como "Tienes 2 opciones, te callas o te callas". Era increíble como Ginny podía hacer que Luna perdiera su compostura tan facilmente. Después de todo, sin contar los sucesos inducidos por Ginevra, Luna no había perdido la compostura más de unas tres veces en su vida. Luego de un par de segundos en silencio Luna dice.

-Bien, en lo que iba, pase la noche durmiendo en el suelo y cuando desperté ya había amanecido. Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue que estaba cubierta de sangre. Es una sensación horrible. Hasta ese momento no hubiera podido comprenderte, como puede que una sustancia pueda sentirse tan terrible cuando está en contacto con tu cuerpo, pero en ese momento entendí. Lo más extraño fue que no era como sangre común, es decir, tenía la misma textura pero el color era como si la sangre hubiera sido diluida en agua. Entonces me percaté de un peso sobre mí, como si hubiera un animal pequeño acostado sobre mi cuerpo, pero yo no podía verlo.

-Un Demiguise –dijo Ginny sorprendida

(N/A: El demiguisees una bestia herbívora y pacífica. Es como un mono cuyos movimientos poseyeran donaire, con ojos grandes, negros y tristes, casi siempre ocultos por su pelo. Todo su cuerpo está cubierto por un pelo largo, sedoso y fino de color plateado. Las pieles de demiguise son muy preciadas, ya que con su pelo se pueden tejer capas invisibles. El demiguise puede encontrarse en Extremo Oriente, aunque no sin cierta dificultad: este animal es capaz de hacerse invisible cuando se siente amenazado, y solamente algunos magos expertos en su captura pueden distinguirlo.)

-Exacto, claro que en ese momento esa fue la ultima alternativa que pasó por mi cabeza, al menos los primeros minutos. Estando con este ser u objeto no identificado sobre mí, no encontré nada mejor que tocarlo con las manos, para comprobar que no era sólo una parte de mi cuerpo la que estaba sintiendo cosas que mis ojos no podían ver. Sentí un cuerpo pequeño y cubierto de un suave pelaje, pero también sentí que la sangre provenía de una herida en el estómago, o lo que yo suponía era el estómago. Así que se me ocurrió que sí esta era una criatura herida, lo más probable es que como mecanismo de defensa haya utilizado su capacidad de hacerse invisible. Por la cantidad de sangre que había sobre mí, la herida debía de ser grave, incluso fatal. Tal vez haya sido por la desesperación del momento, pero supuse que si los demiguise se pueden ver entre sí, debe de ser algo relacionado con su sangre, con su genética. Como en esta situación era primordial que pudiera ver la herida, necesitaba buscar una forma de hacer a esta criatura visible ante mis ojos. Es por esto que tomé la mayor cantidad posible de sangre en mis manos y la froté con firmeza contra mis ojos.

-¿Hiciste que?- preguntó Ginny anonadada

-Si, lo sé, algo inusual, pero funcionó. –defendió Luna- A los pocos segundos podía ver el cuerpo de la criatura sobre mi regazo. Lo curioso es que no podía ver mi entorno.

-Yo creo que lo curioso es que alguien en un caso de emergencia se le ocurra frotar sangre en sus ojos, pero...

-Continuando con la historia -dijo Luna en una voz un medio tono más firme- al fin pude ver la herida de este ser. Había sido hecha con una daga, la cual aparentemente no era de muy buena calidad, ya que la punta de ésta se había quedado dentro de la herida. Por fortuna tenía mi varita conmigo, así que procedí a sacar el pedazo de daga de la herida. Me tomo bastante tiempo, ya que debía tener mucho cuidado de no causar aún mas daño. Una vez con la punta fuera de la herida, debía buscar una forma de cerrar la herida. Entonces fue que recordé el collar de mi madre, así que lo abrí y saque de su interior sólo una fracción de la lágrima de fénix y la apliqué sobre la herida. Por fortuna fue suficiente para que la herida sanara, pero como el pobre demiguise había perdido mucha sangre, aún se encontraba en peligro de muerte.

-¿Y que hiciste? ¿Lo salvaste? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntaba Ginny, totalemnte absorta en el relato.

-Ese demiguise era Sefran

-Pero entonces, eso quiere decir, ¿tu padre?

Luna asinmtío con la cabeza y ambas quedaron en silencio. Ginny asombrada por este descubrimiento mientras que Luna le daba tiempo a Ginny a que internalizara la información.

En eso estaban cuando se escuchó un estruendo en el pasillo seguido de las voces del poltergeist de la escuela y el Barón Sangriento. Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, muy tarde para ir a desayunar y a 15 minutos de que comenzara la clase.

Por lo general 15 minutos es mucho tiempo, pero cabe considerar que Hogwarts es una escuela de enormes dimensiones. A eso hay que sumarle las escaleras mágicas y la fascinación de los pasillos por cambiar de dirección constantemente.

Ginny y Luna se miraron una a la otra, sorprendidas del paso del tiempo, después de todo se encontraban hablando desde las 5:30 y ya eran las 7:45 a.m., a lo que Luna dice:

-Debemos irnos, ya te seguiré contando la historia en cuanto tengamos tiempo, pero ahora tenemos que llegar a clases. No querrás llegar tarde a tu primera clase de séptimo año.

-Vamos, salgamos de esta tortura de una vez -dice Ginny, por un lado aliviada de no tener que enfrentar sus clases sin la compañía de Luna como en años anteriores, pero al mismo tiempo resignada al comportamiento que sabía mostrarían sus nuevos compañeros de clase ante su presencia- pero no creas que va a pasar el día sin que me cuentes el resto –dice con firmeza.

Ya en la clase de Criaturas Mágicas todos miran anonadados como la menor de la familia Weasley toma asiento al lado de Luna. Nadie sabía que había adelantado un año. Era algo insólito, ya que ni siquiera a Hermione se le había dado esa posibilidad, y eso que ella era considerada más inteligente que toda la casa de Ravenclaw (N/A: no me acuerdo como se escribe esa casa, por favor corríjanme si está mal).

Se escuchaban murmullos y susurros por toda la clase, todos diciendo que seguramente había chantajeado a un profesor para lograrlo, por que había tomado una pócima para hacerse más inteligente, aún cuando era bien sabido que dicha pócima no existe. Estos comentarios eran más que nada provenientes de los slytherins, principalmente de Draco Malfoy.

También decían que era porque era hermana de Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter. O que simplemente era inteligente y que seguro no le había costado ningún esfuerzo. Estos eran más que nada de los Gryiffindor.

La última afirmación no podría estar más alejada de la verdad, ya que Ginny no tenía facilidad en los estudios, y si había logrado que la adelantaran de curso había sido con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, muchísimas horas de estudio con Luna y con el único incentivo de contar con una amiga y alguien que la apoyara en clases.

La llegada de Hagrid no logó callar los comentarios, por lo que éste se vió forzado a levantar la voz, cosa podo usual en él.

-Vamos chicos, hagan silencio que tengo que prepararlos para los exámenes finales de éste año, recuerden que éstos determinarán a que podrán dedicarse en su profesión futura.

Ante esto, todos guardaron silencio, a lo que Hagrid pudo proseguir con su clase.

-Esta es una pregunta que no espero que sepan, por lo que sí alguien la responde ganará 20 puntos para su casa ¿Porque afecta tanto a las criaturas mágicas la pérdida de un hijo aún cuando este no ha nacido?

Era gracioso ver como el silencio se hacía casi solemne mientras todos analizaban la pregunta. Luego de unos segundos, y como era de esperar, Hermione levantó la mano.

-Si Hermione, dime la respuesta

-La magia que las criaturas mágicas usan para sus hijos proviene de ellos mismos, es por esta razón que la pérdida de un hijo, aún cuando este no está del todo gestado, los afecta, porque pierden parte de su magia.

-Si, bien, eso es correcto, pero aún esta incompleta, 10 puntos para Gryffindor ¿Alguien más?

Nuevamente reinó el silencio, a lo que Hagrid decidió elegir a alguien más.

-Haber Luna, responde

-¿Porque les afecta?- responde luna mirando a un punto fijo, justo a medio metro sobre la cabeza de Hagrid.

-Si- responde Hagrid

-¿A las criaturas mágicas? –pregunta con voz despistada.

-Si- responde nuevamente Hagrid, pero esta vez algo más exasperado.

-¿Porque no se acepta reembolso para la ropa de bebé?

-No- responde Hagrid algo irritado por las risas de la clase

-¿No hay reembolso para la cuna? –intenta nuevamente Luna.

-No-responde ahora totalmente irritado mientras en toda la clase se escuchan carcajadas

-¿Porque las abuelas deshederarán a sus hijos por que no han sabido comprender la finción del ser masculino en el acto reproductivo?

Ante ésto ni siquiera los slytherins lograron contener las carcajadas, lo cual claramente sólo sirvió para enojar aún mas a Hagrid.

-No Luna, basta- dice Hagrid ya rojo del enojo- Ginny Weasley, dime la respuesta

-No la sé señor- dice Ginny con voz tímida

-Está bien, no esperaba que la supieras - dice Hagrid con ternura, más no por eso sus palabras enfurecieron menos a Ginny, razón por la que tuvo un difícil momento conteniéndose.

Hagrid sabía que nadie podía saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, después de todo esta información había sido descubierta recién la semana pasada. Es más, lo que no les había dicho a sus estudiantes era que éste conocimiento lo poseía sólo una pequeña fracción del mundo mágico de los hechiceros. Es por este motivo la estaba usando para evaluar a ciertas personas de su clase. En primer lugar quería saber si Luna Lovewood sería una mala influencia para la siempre tranquila y respetuosa Ginevra Weasley y en segundo lugar quería poner a Draco Malfoy en su lugar desde el principio. Aún no entendía porque había entrado al curso avanzado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero tenia la certeza de que no sería algo bueno.

-Malfoy, sí me das la respuesta, le doy a tu casa 30 puntos- dice Hagrid sabiendo que si no le aumenta los puntos al Slytherin, este ni siquiera se esforzaría por responder.

-Porque esa magia es más que magia para ellos. Forma parte de su ser, por lo que si esta magia muere, también muere parte de ellos, parte que a... que es importante para ellos-respondió con su típico tono de voz de estar aburrido, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta que pretendía decir otra cosa al final. Hagrid lo miraba asombrado ¿como había sabido la respuesta correcta? Por su parte Luna y Ginny tuvieron que contenerse para no mostrar su sorpresa ¿como era posible que Draco Malfoy tuviera ese conocimiento? Después de todo ellas lo sabían sólo por haber vivido una situación muy particular.

-30 puntos para slytherin- dijo finalmente Hagrid anonadado


End file.
